


Blood Magick

by HalfFullOfHoneyAndSunshine



Series: Blood Magick [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gods, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology from all over the world, Original Mythology, Short, Witch - Freeform, magick, the chosen one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFullOfHoneyAndSunshine/pseuds/HalfFullOfHoneyAndSunshine
Summary: The gods think this is the only way to keep the Chosen One alive on his quest. The Chosen One thinks this is stupid. The Witch thinks this whole thing is hilarious.





	1. The Chosen One Didn't Sign Up For This

**Author's Note:**

> Bold and capitalized is god #1  
> Bold is god #2  
> Italics is the Witch  
> Plain text is the Chosen One  
> Yeah, I know it's weird, but I literally just don't have names for them...  
> Enjoy the work!  
> [More notes at the bottom]

**“THIS WILL BE A LONG WAR.”**

_“It is not my war.”_

“We need your help.”

_“And I will need payment.”_

**“Name your price.”**

_“Blood.”_

“Excuse me?”

_“Yours, specifically.”_

“Excuse me! No!”

**“What purpose does his blood serve?”**

_“Magick.”_

“You-you want my blood for Magick?”

_“Yes.”_

“Why?”

**“SHE JUST ANSWERED THAT QUESTION.”**

“No, she did not! Why do you need my blood for Magick?”

_“They are gods. You are human. Our blood will create a more fluid exchange.”_

“They’re gods, you’re a witch, I have no idea what’s going on.”

**“I believe she is trying to say she will perform blood Magick to create a bond. If I am not mistaken it will allow you both to call upon each other in times of crisis. Whenever we should need your help, Witch, the human will be able to summon you to us?”**

_“Yes.”_

“No!”

_“Do you not agree to the Magick, mortal?”_

**“IF YOU REFUSE THE MAGICK SHE WILL NOT AID US IN THE WAR. YOU NEED TO DO IT.”**

“This is coercion and I don’t like it one bit.”

_“And yet here you are, giving me your hand to complete the ritual.”_

“Shut up.”


	2. The Bond is Tied!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blood Magick is in place and the story is ready to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the beginning!

“Why do you need two knives for this stupid ritual? Also, why do we need to be hidden away from the gods who are supposed to protect me from Magick like you? And -wait! Uh- why do you have to walk so fast?”

_"You would do well not to disgrace the Magick that will soon be running through your veins.”_

“Right, how does that work, Witch Who Likes Pointy Knives?”

_“I shall slice open your throat and drain your blood. The Magick will reanimate you and we will be bonded.”_

“A-. Why are you smiling? Ohmygod, was that a joke!”

_“Was it humorous?”_

“It was horrible! I can’t believe it. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

_“You did not find my joke funny.”_

“Because it wasn’t a funny joke. If we spend more time together, we really will need to work on your sense of humor.”

_“We will not be spending more time together.”_

“Actually, we’re pretty stupid. Me and those gods. If you come to me every time we’re in danger we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.”

_“This Magick only works so many times before it must be renewed.”_

“Then I hate to break it to you, Pointy, but we’ll be recharging this Magick pretty soon.”

_“So be it. -This spot is far enough.”_

“Far enough from the gods who are sworn to stop Magick like you from hurting me in any way.”

_“Be still.”_

“Is that fancy talk for shut up or- okay, okay, I’ll be quiet, put the knife down!”

_“Air, Earth, Sea, and Sun, what’s done is done, cannot be undone!”_

“Ow! You could have at least warned me.”

_“Twas a pinprick on your little finger.”_

“Wait- did you just quote _Hamlet?_ ”

_“If you wanted something original you should have said the rites.”_

“Next time I just might.”


	3. Questions and Answers and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chosen One has been fighting, but he only now knows what he's fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm reading this so long after writing it it's becoming clearer to me that the 'Blood Magick Main' and 'Blood Magick Extras' are really best when read together. So, I recommend you go to read 'Blood Magick Extras' before reading this chapter, because this is the point where things really kick off, and some of the stuff from 'Blood Magick Extras' really helps tie together things that are starting to happen.

Dull green eyes take in the scene around him and he weighs his options. Broken glass. Warped floorboards. Splatters of blood.

Blood?

Oh- it’s dried and flakey. Whatever was bleeding is gone. But the blood leaves a trail towards the back of the room. Now the question.

Is it safer in the main room with shattered glass and overturned tables, or with whatever is making those noises behind the back door?

He takes slow steps as he passes the wooden shelves and tables. He doesn’t want to step on the broken glass, but he also wants to look at the still intact bottles.

Some are empty, some are filled. They’ve got all kinds of liquids, and a couple of them have what might be dried roots. Some tables have got flower vases on them. Some of the flowers are staring at him.

He quickens his pace a little -just in case, you know.

And then he’s at the back door.

It’s the same wood as the floor, it’s just as warped too. The dark material looks nice with the light door knob. It’s a little less nice now that he sees the little eyes and mouth carved into the bone white door knob. He really hopes it’s only carved to look like a skull.

That question hasn’t become any easier to answer yet.

The main room looks even more deadly now, and the noises behind the door have gotten louder. Those sounds-.

He doesn’t even know what they are. Just that they’re raspy and wet and sound broken. So broken.

The question is different now.

Is it safer in the broken main room, or with whatever is making those broken noises?

Logically, he knows whatever destroyed the main room probably won’t come back, and obviously tables and glasses alone can’t hurt him. Still, he puts his hand on the skull doorknob and turns.

“Pointy?”

The sounds stop, her breath hitches, and then they’re back full force.

“Pointy are you okay,” He’s pretty sure if she were okay, she wouldn’t be crying on the floor, but he doesn’t know what else to say. So, he walks over and sits down next to her instead.

She flinches back.

“Pointy, what happened?” That’s the question now, what could have brought the strongest person he knows to her knees?

_“I am not strong.”_

“What? No, I mean- you’re the most powerful being I know,”

_“Then you need to get out more.”_

Her breaths are still raspy, but the small smile her chapped lips curl into forces his own mouth into an even bigger grin. “Pointy, I love the humor, but right now I need you to tell me how to help you.”

Her smile falls. _“Nothing.”_ Her face twists in pain as she says her next words. _“There is nothing to be done.”_

“Wha’d’ya mean, there’s always going to be something to do.”

 _“Not for me.”_ Her eyes meet his and he can’t tell where her iris ends, and her pupil begins. _“There is no longer anything that can be done for me.”_

“I beg to differ.”


	4. Loneliness is an Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is charged and a battle plan is formed. They must win this battle, if not for themselves, then for everyone else threatened by The End.

               **“EVEN HERE THEY TERRORIZE THE LANDS,”**

They were gathered around one of the tables that still had a vase of flowers on it. Now that it was night the petals were unfurling, and the buds released a soft glow that illuminated the map. The blue-eyed god was making quick work of ‘x’-ing off sections that had previously been marked as ‘SAFE’.

               _“It’s not been long since they appeared but they made quick work of the place,”_ The Witch paused to sip at her cup. The aroma of their tea’s was mixing in the air with smells from the broken bottles. The man found it wasn’t so hard to ignore the stifling odors when the Witch was speaking. _“The people here, they were unprepared for the sudden onslaught. They were not expecting anything of this magnitude for at least another winter,”_

 **“It’s always winter in this wretched place,”** The god grumbled as he curled further into the side of his lover. **“Mayhaps the people lost track of time?”**

“I think I’d be counting down the days until certain death if I knew when it was coming,”

               The Witch pointed at a corner of the map. _“What is there?”_ She questioned as she leaned over to rest her finger on a large patch of gray.

               **“WE DO NOT KNOW,”** The god pointed at several more patches, **“WE WERE HOPEFUL THAT YOU MAY HAVE ANSWERS,”**

               “Wait- you’re gods,” His nose crunched in confusion as he continued, “Aren’t you supposed to be all knowing?”

               **“What would we know if we did not discover it?”**

“There are places in the world that no one’s been?”

               _“You seem startled, Fool,”_

“I am!” His jumped out of his chair, “That’s crazy,”

               _“How can you call anything insane after what you have seen?”_

               “This is a whole ‘nother level of weird though,” He argued as he began to pace back and forth. Carefully side stepping the overturned tables he ran his hands through his hair. “How are we supposed to find the sword if it could be in a place that literally no one has ever been in?”

               **“If no one had ever been there who would have placed the sword?”** The god was watching in amusement as the mortal worked himself into a frenzy.

               “It’s been months and we’re no closer on the path that we had mapped out, but now you’re trying to tell me there are places off that path we have to look too?”

               _“If you are worried about walking your feet off, I can give you a Potion of Sticking,”_ The Witch snickered with her eyes glued to the way his hands brushed his hair out of his green eyes.

               “You don’t understand,” His voice became louder as he tried to explain, “We’ve got maybe ten months before the world ends, and I have to fight off these armies that are taking over everything,” The Witch’s shoulders tensed. “But first I have to find a sword that could be literally anywhere,”

               _“Think about this,”_

               “I’ve been thinking so much my head might fall off!” The mortal cried out. “I just don’t understand how any of this is going to work,”

               Her chair screeched against the floor as the Witch stood. _“You understand many things, Fool, you just do not understand yourself,”_

He couldn’t tell if the words were and insult or a reassurance. He didn’t get much more time to think about it, because suddenly she was standing right in front of him. And she was holding his face. And she was staring at him with those dark, dark eyes.

               Oh no, he was crying. It was too late to salvage his image, he was gonna die known as the Chosen One who cried less than three months into his journey.

               _“Shhh-“_

And now he was crying harder.

               _“Fool, you need not fear. You are not alone,”_

**Author's Note:**

> This whole work (as in this chapter and all chapters to come after it) is a really weird writing exercise that I'm hoping will develop my plot, dialogue, and action sequence skills. I know it's not great, but if you have any recommendations on how I could improve it I'm all ears. Please remember I'm new to writing like this, and I hope that even though it's not great, reading this brings you at least some of the fun I get from writing it.


End file.
